Many types of hardware are available both for the fixation of bones that are fractured and for the fixation of bones that are to be fused (arthrodesed).
For example, the human hip girdle is made up of three large bones joined by three relatively immobile joints. One of the bones is called the sacrum and it lies at the bottom of the lumbar spine, where it connects with the L5 vertebra. The other two bones are commonly called “hip bones” and are technically referred to as the right ilium and-the left ilium. The sacrum connects with both hip bones at the sacroiliac joint (in shorthand, the SI-Joint).
The SI-Joint functions in the transmission of forces from the spine to the lower extremities, and vice-versa. The SI-Joint has been described as a pain generator for up to 22% of lower back pain.
To relieve pain generated from the SI-Joint, sacroiliac joint fusion is typically indicated as surgical treatment, e.g., for degenerative sacroiliitis, inflammatory sacroiliitis, iatrogenic instability of the sacroiliac joint, osteitis condensans ilii, or traumatic fracture dislocation of the pelvis. Currently, screws and screws with plates are used for sacroiliac fusion. At the same time the cartilage has to be removed from the “synovial joint” portion of the SI-Joint. This requires a large incision to approach the damaged, subluxed, dislocated, fractured, or degenerative joint.
An alternative implant that is not based on the screw design can also be used to fuse the SI-Joint and/or the spine. Such an implant can have a triangular cross-section, for example, as further described below. To insert the implant, a cavity can be formed into the bone, and the implant can then be inserted into the cavity using a tool such as an impactor. The implants can then be stabilized together, if desired, by connecting the implants with a crossbar or other connecting device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems, devices and methods for SI-Joint and/or spinal stabilization, fixation and/or fusion.